


Sea Devil Does Magic Mike

by sultrysweet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Twitter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by #SeaDevilDoesMagicMike pictures and posts on Twitter. Ursula and Cruella take time out of their villainy to see Magic Mike XXL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Devil Does Magic Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying I don't like Magic Mike. I like Vic and Merrin and they went to see that awful movie.

There was a new movie in the Storybrooke movie theater, although new was a relative term. It was new to the quiet and closed off magical town while the rest of the world was being exposed to its sequel. The residents accepted that. They were used to it. But Cruella and Ursula had already been aware of Magic Mike upon its original release in theaters years ago. A quick Google search, which was actually a little slow considering the less than desirable Wi-Fi connection at Granny's, informed them Magic Mike XXL was about to have its opening weekend.

 Working with Rumple had been fun for a while, but as soon as they lost their boy turned man they held captive for a short while they were out of entertainment and any reason to stay loyal to the imp. With nothing better to do, it was easily decided that they needed a break from the dull life Storybrooke had to offer.

“We’ll go to that restaurant you like,” Ursula suggested. “That really fancy one.”

Cruella frowned and Ursula immediately understood the issue. “I’ll pay,” she added.

Cruella lit up and thanked her with a sinful look, her red lips curled into a beautifully devilish grin. “Wonderful, dahling.”

Ursula smirked and shook her head. “We should leave soon. We have a bit of a drive to get to the theater and the sooner we get there the better our chances are of actually getting tickets.”

They didn’t bother to tell anyone where they were going or what they were doing. They still planned to come back to the little town where they belonged, at least more than they belonged on the magic-less side of the town line. If anyone knew they were leaving they'd probably assume they weren’t coming back. They didn’t want to lose their room at the bed and breakfast and they didn’t want to be unwelcome upon their return so it was best if people just assumed they were laying low.

“Are you afraid you’ll miss your magic,” Ursula asked when Cruella tensed up on the steering wheel.

“I just got it back,” Cruella replied. “I haven’t accessed it in years and now I have it again. I’m sure crossing the town line will feel strange. You can understand that, can’t you?”

Ursula reassuringly smiled at her and placed a hand on her knee. She gave the other woman’s skinny, leather covered thigh a squeeze. It was the only answer Cruella needed before she cracked a smile of her own, something Ursula hadn’t expected. Cruella didn’t smile. She stared, glared, grinned, smirked, and sneered, but she didn’t smile.

“Will you miss your tentacle friends,” Cruella asked with a teasing tone. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and memories never forgotten.

Ursula laughed as they passed over the town line and threw her head back while she let relief and something like happiness wash over her. That was the Cruella she knew.

* * *

“It feels good to get out again,” Cruella said as she looked over the menu. Her eyes scanned over every entrée, drink, and dessert on it and the twinkle in her stare showed intense interest.

“It does, doesn’t it,” Ursula mused as her gaze flickered over the seafood.

Their waiter came over and introduced himself before he took their drink orders and left them to continue browsing the menu. Cruella watched him like a hawk as the younger man walked away. His work outfit consisted of black dress pants and a vest, and even in the romantically lit restaurant both women could make out the tight and fit shape of his backside.

“What a cute little rump,” Cruella commented and turned back to Ursula with a grin. “The movie will have plenty of those if the first one is anything to go by, which it should be since they’re at it again with a second one.”

Ursula chuckled, but her amusement didn’t quite reach her eyes. She suddenly seemed a little more withdrawn and distracted and when she looked past Cruella to see their waiter she stared with sad eyes.

“Dahling, what’s wrong,” Cruella asked her with a frown.

Ursula forced a smile and shook her head as she tried to shake off what bothered her.

“Nothing. I just really want my drink,” the woman lied.

Cruella hummed and nodded her agreement before she looked down at the menu again. A few minutes passed before their drinks arrived and they ordered their food. It was simple enough even though the menu had a lot of choices. They'd been to that restaurant many years ago and both of them always knew what they wanted when they saw it.

After five minutes of silence at their table, Cruella pulled out a cellphone and started swiping her fingers over the display.

Ursula furrowed her brow and studied the phone in the woman's hands.

“Where did you get that,” Ursula asked.

“It's a phone. Where do you think I got it,” Cruella responded with a question of her own.

“I figured you didn’t have one anymore after what happened with your husband.”

“Why, because I can’t pay for dinner I can’t keep my phone at least until the end of the month?”

“Yes, that's exactly what I’m thinking.”

Cruella sighed and rested her hands on the table, the phone still in them.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I borrowed this one.”

“Borrowed. From who?”

Cruella smirked and looked up from the phone. She stared across the table at Ursula for a long moment before she gave an answer.

“Henry.”

“I wouldn’t use the word borrowed. You tried to kill him and you used his phone to send a threatening video of the two of you in the woods to both of his mothers.”

Cruella shrugged and looked unphased by that information.

“It nearly got you killed,” Ursula added.

“Nearly,” Cruella repeated with more emphasis to make her point. “Besides, Regina and the Savior were more concerned about their boy than they were about the phone they gave to him so I doubt they’ll figure out or care that it’s missing right now.”

“Are you planning on keeping it,” Ursula asked with a slightly mothering and warning tone.

Cruella rolled her eyes.

“There are worse things done in this world. And the Enchanted Forest,” Cruella nonchalantly replied.

Ursula just stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

“God,” Cruella groaned. “No, I’m not going to keep it, as tempting as it is. He’ll get his phone back and his mothers can keep paying the ridiculously high bill for it every month. But I was thinking…”

Cruella trailed off for a moment and looked down at the phone almost fondly.

Ursula waited for her to continue. She leaned forward in her seat and dropped any hint of judgement in her expression.

“While I’ve got this,” Cruella added and waved the phone between them, “it'd be nice to have a memory captured. Something to look at and see how happy we are when we’re together.”

Ursula’s lips slowly curled into a smile, her cheeks a little pink.

“Okay,” Ursula agreed.

Cruella stood up and went to Ursula’s side of the table. She opened up the camera on the phone and switched the view so the front facing camera showed her on the screen. She nudged Ursula over a tiny bit on her seat and sat on the half Ursula cleared for her so they could share the chair.

Ursula turned her head to look at Cruella, didn’t even look at the phone first, and her gaze was full of love and longing. Cruella saw it for a brief moment as she looked at the two of them on the screen and smiled just a little.

“Smile for me, dahling,” she purred and Ursula finally looked at the camera.

A second later, Cruella pressed a button and their picture was snapped. That moment was captured in time for as long as the digital file remained in someone’s possession.

“Beautiful,” Cruella commented as she focused solely on the picture.

“Of course it is,” Ursula said. “You’re in it.”

Cruella chuckled.

“I wasn’t talking about the picture, dahling,” Cruella replied before she looked at Ursula. “I was talking about you.”

When she had Ursula’s full attention, Cruella winked at the other woman. Ursula responded by bumping her shoulder into Cruella’s and the two of them shared a small and quiet laugh. A moment later, Cruella looked back at the phone and scooted closer to Ursula on the chair.

“Let’s take another one, shall we,” she asked as even as she held up the phone and positioned it for an additional picture.

Ursula didn’t hesitate to look at the phone again and once her head faced forward instead of toward Cruella, the other woman spoke up.

“Ready? One, two,” Cruella started to count and slowed down with each number she announced.

Ursula smiled when she heard “two,” but was surprised and beyond ecstatic when Cruella said, “three.”

Just before Cruella took the photo, she turned and kissed Ursula on the cheek. She smiled as she did it and the initial contact made Ursula’s heart soar to the point that her expression lit up in time for the camera to freeze-frame it.

Cruella pulled back and Ursula immediately looked at the other woman, baffled and with slightly wide eyes. Cruella’s smile brightened as she stared at Ursula for just a moment longer and then directed her attention to the picture.

“Quite the pair, aren’t we,” Cruella rhetorically asked as she stared almost dreamily at their most recent photo.

Ursula finally looked at the picture and her smile returned, her baffled expression replaced with happiness. She hummed and nodded before she was able to form a more verbal reply.

“We sure are,” Ursula said and placed a hand over Cruella’s to help hold the phone before she brought it closer to both of them for a better look.

“We should have a name then, right? The two of us together. Maybe our names put together?”

Ursula laughed and shook her head before she asked, “Why would we do that? Why would we _want_ to do that?”

“Because, dahling, it’s fun. Don’t you want to have a little fun,” she asked with a suggestive tone and moved in just that little bit closer.

Ursula let out a brief giggle and took the phone from Cruella’s hand. She set the phone down on the table and wrapped an arm around Cruella’s waist. She squeezed Cruella and it brought them even closer, only if for a second.

“Okay, fine,” Ursula gave in. “Then _what_ exactly do we call ourselves? Ursella? Crusula?”

“No, no, dahling. Although…Crusula,” she trailed off again and gave it a thought then shook her head. “No. Something better. Maybe something with our last names.”

“Cru, I’m from the freaking sea. Do you really think a mermaid has a last name?”

“Mermaid? Mermaids don’t have tentacles.”

“Well, I wasn’t always part octopus.”

“Really?” Cruella stared at her with intrigue. Her blue eyes were wide and glittered with interest as she looked straight into Ursula’s eyes.

Ursula flashed her a lopsided smile then returned to the previous topic of conversation. “Okay. Something with your last name maybe? Ursuvil? Desula? None of those sound too appealing,” Ursula joked.

“We might be going about this wrong.” Cruella tapped a red painted nail against her chin and looked off with a contemplative expression. After a minute or two, her eyes lit up and she gasped. “DeVilSea, or…or SeaDeVil!”

“What,” Ursula asked with a laugh. “What does sea have anything to do with—”

“You just said it! You’re from the sea. It works, doesn’t it?”

Ursula scrunched up her nose and waited a second before she pursed her lips and shook her head.

“Something’s off about that. It doesn’t flow, doesn’t sound right.”

“What could possibly be wrong about it, dahling,” Cruella said in a low tone, almost purring again as she spoke.

Ursula laughed again and then said, “I can’t tell you what’s wrong with it, but I can certainly tell you what’s wrong with you.”

“Me,” Cruella asked with feigned surprised and pressed a hand to her chest. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“You’re as cruel and tempting as the devil,” Ursula said with a smirk. “And you know it.”

Cruella started to laugh, but stopped abruptly when a look of realization, an epiphany, crossed her face.

“That’s it! Sea Devil!”

Ursula reared her head back a little, but it was enough to almost give her whiplash. The name came as a shock, but Cruella’s enthusiasm was far more unexpected.

“That’s our couple name,” Cruella firmly said, completely convinced. “We’re Sea Devil.”

Ursula slowly started to smile at the adorable look on Cruella’s face, that look of joy and certainty that came from the name.

“Okay. Now we have a name,” Ursula said. “Are you happy?”

“As happy as a villain without people to torture or kill can be,” Cruella grinned and then draped an arm over Ursula’s shoulders.

Cruella pulled her in for another kiss, that one on the lips, and let it linger before she pulled away and grabbed her stolen phone. She slid out of the chair and moved back over to her side of the table for the remainder of the time it took before the waiter returned with their meals. Although she was across the table from Ursula again, she still looked up at the woman and smiled with a dangerous but sometimes soft and caring glimmer in her gaze.

Ursula blushed under Cruella’s stare and occasionally averted her eyes. It made her look much younger than she actually was, but she wasn’t in the right mindset to care how she looked. While things hadn’t turned out well for them together before they came to Storybrooke, Rumple recruiting them seemed to have given them a second chance. She didn’t want to waste it.

* * *

As expected, the theater was crowded. It was the midnight premiere and there was a hoard of women lined up outside hoping to get their tickets before the seats filled up. Fortunately for Ursula and Cruella, they managed to find a way to reserve tickets online when they were playing with Henry’s phone. That kid had it so good. His phone was both helpful and expensive and clearly he had parents that loved him more than anything to give him a better phone plan that what he really needed. A thirteen year old boy shouldn’t have needed more than texting and calling abilities and yet he had a data plan and a phone with a spectacular camera considering it was built into a  _phone_ .

Henry’s phone had even been a large part of their conversation at dinner. They talked about it long enough that their waiter overheard part of it and actually assumed Henry was _their_ son. He smiled at them when they went along with it and said he was staying with family during their date night and he never once judged them. He was supportive and even wished them a wonderful evening, but as he said it his eyes seemed to shine knowingly like he assumed they were going to thoroughly enjoy themselves later. It hadn’t helped when Cruella slowly ran her hand up Ursula’s arm and purred at the waiter that they would enjoy _each other_ in _many_ ways before the night was over. Ursula could only hope that was true.

“There isn’t a single man in here,” Cruella noted inside the theater. “I thought there would at least be one male loving man in attendance. We could have had fun with him.”

“Yes, that _is_ a disappointment,” Ursula sarcastically replied. “I don’t care who’s here, Cru. I just care that _we’re_ here.”

Cruella smiled and took her hand.

“Come on. Let’s find a seat before the rest of the mob outside comes in and takes all the good ones.”

Cruella pulled her along and brought her to one of the middle rows. She picked two seats in the center and gave them the perfect view of the screen. They weren’t too close or too far from it and could be both comfortable and riveted by the experience. For a moment it made Ursula sad because she assumed the only reason for Cruella’s seating choice was to have the best view of the dancing men that would be in the movie.

It shouldn’t have bothered her so much. She knew what movie they had come to see. She hadn’t seen the first movie herself, but she’d seen the previews before and she was sure Cruella had _loved_ it. It wasn’t anything new. Cruella liked men as much as she made Ursula feel that she liked her. She had to be okay with that and she had been for a while, because she couldn’t change how Cruella felt, but with Cruella by her side? Kissing her and taking pictures and lying to a waiter about being so committed to each other that they shared a son? She was hurt and a little jealous of the men that hadn’t even showed up on the screen yet. It was more than likely Cruella would give them more attention than the woman had given her, or at least she’d give them _some_ attention that Ursula felt—wished—was still and _only_ directed at her.

“I hope they don’t try what they did in the last movie,” Cruella whispered to her as the previews played.

“What did they do in the last movie,” Ursula asked.

“You haven’t seen it?” Cruella sounded surprised and when Ursula turned to look at her she saw her expression match the disbelief and shock in her voice.

“No,” Ursula admitted. “I guess you did.”

“Of course I did,” Cruella’s lips split into a wide grin. “It was marvelous. Not all of it, but most of it was easy enough to like.”

Ursula hummed and looked back at the screen, unable to keep her eyes on Cruella when the woman insisted about speaking so positively about half-dressed men.

If Cruella noticed her retreat into herself, the other woman didn’t confront her about it. But what Ursula hadn’t seen was the way Cruella pulled away from Ursula with a frown and a sad look on her own face at the way the woman avoided any talk of the movie.

The lights in the theater dimmed further when the last of the previews faded out and the movie started. Ursula took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before she gradually exhaled. She wanted to calm down and prepare herself for the show they were about to see and the reactions she was about to hear from her companion. The one thing she couldn’t have prepared herself for was Cruella’s hand as it landed on top of hers over the arm rest between their seats.

She looked over at Cruella who kept her eyes on the screen in front of them, but Cruella’s attention was contradicted by her actions.

Cruella slipped her hand over and then under Ursula’s before she gently urged the other woman to turn her hand over. When Ursula did as Cruella seemed to want her to do, Ursula’s palm faced up and in an instant Cruella fit their hands together. Cruella didn’t hesitate to lace their fingers once she had Ursula’s hand in hers and as soon as she felt their hands connect, she smiled.

Ursula wasn’t sure what was on screen. Her attention was on Cruella and only Cruella while the other woman’s attention remained solely on the movie, but even not knowing what was happening beyond whatever Cruella did she was sure nothing in the first thirty seconds of the movie could have made her smile. With that knowledge, Ursula finally smiled again and felt a small weight lifted from the dread she carried within her about seeing that particular movie with a woman she knew to swing both ways.

More of that dread and toxic energy left her body halfway through the movie when Cruella leaned in and quietly said, “Why are they pretending to have a story here? Get to the dancing already.”

The comment alone should have made Ursula nervous about how the intimacy that had developed between them during their time together in Storybrooke would change after the movie, lessen, but when she looked at the other woman she saw a smile. She saw laughter on the tip of those beautiful and bright red lips.

“You want to see some dancing,” Ursula asked with a baiting tone even though she already knew the answer.

Cruella replied despite also knowing that Ursula already knew the answer.

“Yes, I want to see some dancing.” She leaned in even closer, her hand still intertwined with Ursula’s, and brushed her lips against the corner of Ursula’s mouth. “Will you dance for me, dahling?”

Ursula bit her bottom lip and smiled. She blushed for the second time that night and closed her eyes when she felt Cruella’s breath on her cheek. She turned her head slightly, only enough to mostly face Cruella, and the other woman hummed out a bit of laughter before she pressed their lips together.

Cruella kissed her again and again, long and slow and passionately. Ursula felt the heat of their kiss at first in her lips, but it went further and deeper. It seared her skin and boiled her blood as it warmed her entire body from her head to her feet. When Cruella’s tongue met hers, a spark shot down her spine and her toes curled before a moan escaped her.

“Later, dahling,” Cruella promised barely louder than a whisper as she ended their kiss and sat back in her seat.

Loud, bass-heavy music boomed through the theater speakers and one of the characters was announced proudly before a man took the stage.

“Oh,” Cruella said and squeezed Ursula’s hand. “Finally. It’s about bloody time we see some action.”

Ursula let Cruella’s impatience to see men strip and grind slide right off of her. It didn’t matter how happy the actors that danced in the movie made Cruella because none of them were going home with her. Ursula was. And when Cruella was with Ursula, it was just the two of them. Men didn’t matter. Villainous plots didn’t matter. Cruella was one hundred percent with her when they were together and that was all she needed to remember to make watching Magic Mike, either one of the two movies, bearable.

* * *

“That was a terrible movie,” Cruella said as they walked out of the theater. “I’m a little disappointed, but I still had fun.”

Ursula furrowed her brow and asked, “How could you be disappointed but still have fun?”

Cruella laughed and said, “Because I was with you.”

Ursula smiled. She was convinced she’d already smiled enough that night to make her cheeks burn and her face to get stuck in that expression.

“And there’s still more fun to be had,” Cruella grinned and took both of Ursula’s hands in hers.

“There is?”

Cruella walked backwards as she dragged Ursula toward her car and answered, “ _You_ still owe me a dance.”

“Oh. Ri-hight,” Ursula laughed as she spoke. “Well, _I_ think maybe _you_ should dance for _me_.”

“You do, do you?”

“Mhmm. You have better moves.”

“I beg to differ. You and those tentacles… Mmm.”

Cruella only broke eye contact to see where her car was and when she saw how close they were, she stared at Ursula again and let her back hit the driver’s side door.

Ursula grinned as she kept Cruella pinned to the car. “It’s late. I don’t want to drive all the way back to Storybrooke tonight. Do you?”

Cruella shook her head and replied, “No time for that, dahling.”

“Then no tentacles. Not tonight anyway.”

“Oh, hush. That can wait. Right now I just need you. Only you.”

Ursula gasped and her heart skipped a beat. She was speechless, but Cruella stepped in and kept up the conversation for both of them.

“Come on. Let’s find a room somewhere. I’m _hot_ and bothered.”

“By those men,” Ursula asked and took a small step back, her expression and voice less playful.

Cruella’s face fell as she immediately recognized what had changed Ursula’s tune.

“Dahling…you know that I find men attractive.”

Ursula nodded.

“But,” Cruella quickly added before Ursula could pull even further away, “I _love_ you.”

Ursula instinctively gripped Cruella’s biceps. Her fingers twitched to curl around the other woman’s shirt and she searched Cruella’s eyes to detect a lie. There was only truth in her gaze.

“You-You love me?”

“I’d be a fool not to.”

Ursula melted and fell forward, into Cruella. She kissed her without hesitation or warning and Cruella was immediately responsive. When they broke apart, both women beamed at each other.

“I love you, too,” Ursula finally confessed.

“Good, because I don’t dance for just anyone.” Cruella winked and pushed herself off of the car. Ursula let her go and Cruella opened the door.

“Coming,” Cruella asked over her shoulder.

“Soon, I hope.”

 And she did. Often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Also, if you aren't aware, Sea Devil is coming up! August 1-7. Theme suggestions are being accepted right now. Go to seadevil-week.tumblr.com to suggest a theme and get more info!


End file.
